disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bots
The Bots are the main enemies that the player fights in the levels of the 2011 video game, Disney Universe. As the main enemies of the game, they serve under Hex's command to take out guests and rule Disney Universe. Background In the game's introduction, the Bots are like Cast Members. However, the Bots get taken over by HEX and try to destroy the guests. In the finale, they are seen playing instruments in the song'' It's a Small World'' and there are videos from the start of the worlds of them being mischievous. Role in the video game In the levels At the start of each location, a video of the Bots misbehaving is seen. During the levels, the bots appear often and fight the players. They are like no other video game villain as they actually move objects that players need and seem to think for themselves. Throughout the game in certain areas, Bots can sometimes build traps to slow down the player from progressing to complete the level such as spike traps, walls, and turrets. Depending on the hub the player is at, Bots wears different costumes corresponding to the theme of the hub. For instance, in the Alice in Wonderland world, the Bots are dressed as said hub's characters while in the Lion King world, they are dressed as animals corresponding to said theme. In the gallery The Bots in each world wear costumes corresponding to the movie that the world is based in. To unlock all Bot costumes, you must collect all collectibles in all levels of every hub. You can get a closer look at the Bot with its world costume. Types The Bots look different for each world but are all based on these Bots: Fodders= There are two types of Fodders, one that walks and others that fly and shoot projectiles. Standard Fodders Standard Fodders are usually the common Bot in the game. In addition to attacking with their hands, they can use weapons like the tools that the player use and ranged weapons like ray guns and rifles. They can also move important items and build traps like spikes, cannons, and barriers to slow down the player from progressing. If you see the gear icon, you must attack the Fodders to prevent them from building the traps. Costumes * British Soldier (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Armored 4 of Hearts Card (Alice in Wonderland) * CDA Agent (Monsters, Inc.) * Hyena/African Wild Dog (The Lion King) *Royal Guard (Aladdin) * NM-E (WALL-E) * Mummy Boy (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Ba-dink-a-dink (Phineas and Ferb) * Mullins (Peter Pan) Flying Fodders Flying Fodders usually, fly and shoot projectiles at you or swoop at you. If you attack the Flying Fodder, it will lose some of its wings. Costumes * British Soldier/Parrot (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Armored Card (Alice in Wonderland) * CDA Agent (Monsters, Inc.) * Vulture (The Lion King) *(Aladdin) *70 (WALL-E) * Winged Demon (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Martian (Phineas and Ferb) * Bill Jukes (Peter Pan) |-|Brute= The Brute is large and bigger than the Fodder. These enemies will try to crush you or grab you with their hands. They are the weakest mini-bosses in the whole game. Costumes * British Soldier (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Armored Card (Alice in Wonderland) * CDA Agent (Monsters, Inc.) * Giraffe (The Lion King) *Royal Guard (Aladdin) *WALL-A (WALL-E) * Behemoth (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Norm (Phineas and Ferb) * Starkey (Peter Pan) |-|Roto= The Roto has a large wrecking ball-arm that it spins extremely fast. The player must avoid this Bot and then attack it. When you see a button icon, press it and attack it while stunned. Costumes * British Soldier (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Armored 7 of Hearts Card (Alice in Wonderland) * CDA Agent (Monsters, Inc.) * Antelope/Gazelle (The Lion King) *Royal Guard (Aladdin) * Harlequin Demon/Jack-o-Lantern (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Baby Alien (Phineas and Ferb) |-|Bulldog= The Bulldogs are Bots looking like giant dogs and sometimes try to eat you. These Bots are much aggressive than Brutes. The Bulldogs are able to catch you and you must avoid this attack. Costumes *British Soldier (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Bandersnatch (Alice in Wonderland) *CDA Agent (Monsters, Inc.) *Zebra (The Lion King) * Rajah/Tiger (Aladdin) *WALL-R (WALL-E) *Wolfman (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Robot Bull (Phineas and Ferb) * Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) |-|Spawner= The Spawner, as its name suggests, can shoot extra Fodder and fireballs from its cannon arm. The fireball will cause an instant death, so it is best to deflect it carefully or avoid it. Costumes * British Soldier (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Armored 8 of Hearts Card (Alice in Wonderland) * CDA Agent (Monsters, Inc.) * African/Cape Buffalo (The Lion King) *Royal Guard (Aladdin) * SECUR-T (WALL-E) * Clown with the Tear-Away Face (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Norm Bot (Phineas and Ferb) Gallery Enemie2.jpg|Fodder Brute.jpg|Brute Roton.jpg|Roto Bulldog.jpg|Bulldog Spawner.jpg|Spawner DisneyUPC 2012-04-07 20-43-41-76.jpg|Before being under control of HEX disney_universe_bad_guy_concepts_by_seandonaldson-d78clmf.jpg Bb4401508ba11b483005e024ac4d4bfa.jpg Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Armies Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters